


Dr. and Mrs. Weiss

by WingedJackalope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A hint of Destiel, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedJackalope/pseuds/WingedJackalope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 7x01</p><p>The scene from 7x01 "Meet the New Boss" where Dean, Sam, and Bobby summon Death told from the Mrs. Weiss' perspective plus a little extra of before and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. and Mrs. Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with Supernatural, nor am I making any money from this. Supernatural and it's characters belong to Erik Kripke, WB, CW, and maybe more. I don't know. You get the idea, this is a fanfiction.
> 
> Nobody proofreads these but me so I apologize for any mistakes, they are mine and mine alone.
> 
> This is my first go at writing fanfiction, any feedback is much appreciated.

It was past midnight when Meredith Weiss heard voices coming from outside her window. At first she thought it might have just been Greg, the private security guard they hired to roam the property at night, but then she saw a beam of light shine through the window. She had made it very clear to Greg on more than one occasion that he was only to be seen or heard by potential thieves and not to disturb her or her husband unless an emergency arose and that meant no lights or sounds unless absolutely necessary. She got up, put on her pink silk nightgown, and moved to give the guard a piece of her mind. She went to the window and froze in shock as she watched a man come up behind Greg and knock him out cold. Another man stood by with a flashlight while a third appeared to be disabling the alarm on a door.

Meredith ran from the window and out into the hallway towards the spare bedroom where she knew her husband would be sleeping. They had been sleeping separately for the past couple of weeks. He had been angry when she said she wanted to file for divorce saying how it would ruin his public image and that it would cause a scandal for both of them but she didn’t care. The love and passion had gone out of their relationship a long time ago and she felt like she suffocating in the endless high-class parties, charity gatherings, and shallow displays of wealth between all of the rich socialites, including her husband. Dr. Weiss though he could convince his wife to stay with money and other bribes, he even suggested marriage counseling, but they were beyond that now. Meredith just wanted out.

“Harold! Harold, wake up!” Meredith urged as she shook her soon to be ex-husband from sleep. “I think there’s someone trying to break in!” That was enough to spring him into action; his collection of artifacts and oddities from around the world was precious to him and he’d be damned if some hooligan laid a single finger upon them.

He grabbed the gun he kept under his bed and took a few careful steps out into the hallway, weapon at the ready in front of him and his wife following fearfully behind him. They made their way to the living room in this manner when they spotted a man in a green jacket with his back turned to them, about to lift the case off of the fulgurate crystal they had bought in an auction last year.

Harold had been determined to have it, saying that it would be something truly unique that nobody else would have; a guaranteed big hit for the party they were planning on hosting the next weekend. Meredith had just wanted to go home, not having any particular fondness for what she considered to be a funny looking rock. Of course, her desires fell on deaf ears and her husband got his funny crystal.

Dr. Weiss cocked his gun, alerting the intruder to their presence. He turned around slowly with his hands up showing that he was unarmed. The man was young, no older than thirty, prettier than a thief had a right to be.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, “Uh… I don’t want to hurt you. Really.” He sounded almost sincere.

“I’m the one with the firearm, son.” Harold reminded him. Aiming it squarely at the intruder’s chest to make his point clear. Meredith raised her hand to her husbands shoulder. This man made her uneasy with his complete lack of fear, despite a lethal weapon being aimed at him.

The man nodded in acknowledgement of the truth of Dr. Weiss’ statement. “I get that.” He sounded almost apologetic. In half a second she figured out why.

Almost instantly the man went from calm to focused, stepping forward and lifting the barrel of the gun up with one hand and pulling the butt of it from Harold’s grip and into his own in one swift movement. Meredith Weiss barely had time to gasp before the gun was pointed at her and her husband. Harold moved in front of his wife, using his body as a shield to protect her from the obviously dangerous intruder.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the man repeated with sincerity, “So… uh, if you could just grab some chairs and put them together so I can tie you up that would be great.” There was a moment when nobody moved or even seemed to breath but then Meredith moved to go get some chairs as this man had requested.

“Meredith, what are you doing?” he husband demanded.

“I’m not going to die just because you can’t let go of your precious collection,” she snapped. “Are you going to help me or just stand there?” With a massive amount of reluctance, Dr. Weiss slowly moved to help his wife bring two chairs over, placing them back-to-back n the middle of the room.

“All right, now if you could just put _these_ around your husband’s wrists,” he instructed while pulling out some zip ties from one of his many pockets. Meredith did so, her mind racing to try and figure out what kind of maniac carries zip ties around.

“I am really sorry about this Mrs. And Mr.…?”

“ _Doctor_ Weiss,” Harold corrected.

“Right. Sorry. Mrs. And Dr. Weiss. I’m Dean and don’t worry, we only need that crystal. We’re not going to touch the rest of your uh…” He looked around at the framed art, mounted ancient weapons, and even a suit of armor. “Stuff,” he finished awkwardly. “Alright, your turn. Take a seat.” He instructed Meredith once she had finished fastening her husband to the chair. She did as instructed and didn’t fight as Dean put down the gun and pulled out more zip ties which he now put around her wrists.

“Do you have some clean rags? Dish cloths or bandanas or something like that?”

“I-in the kitchen. Second drawer from the right,” she replied nervously.

He disappeared for a quick moment and came back with two dishtowels, which he wrapped around each of their heads and over their mouths. Harold struggled a bit when Dean was tying his and so he ended up with the cloth between his teeth.

“Okay. Yeah. Good.” Dean circled around the couple and then knelt down to tighten the zip tie around Meredith’s wrists despite her squeaks of protest as the bindings dug into her flesh. Just then two more men came in, a very tall man and an older man with a bit of a beard. Both stopped when they saw them tied up. “Uh, so this is Dr. and Mrs. Weiss,” Dean introduced them.

“Hi,” the taller one said. He gave the other young man an irritated look. “Sorry.” Harold looked skeptically at the other man. For a bunch of thieves they sure were apologetic.

“I found the God thingy,” informed the pretty man.

“Well, Let’s light this candle,” the older man stated as he placed a bag on a nearby table and opened it up.

The three of them made their way across the room to a table and began rearranging furniture. They also pulled odd looking objects out of their bags and placing them on a table. The tall one pulled the case off of the crystal, broke it off of it stand and then smashed it to pieces in a bowl, much to Harold’s displeasure. He winced as he saw his beloved lightning crystal crushed into a powder before his very eyes. Meredith couldn’t have cared less about the rock; she just wanted to get out of this thing alive.

It was when the older one cut Dean’s arm, letting the blood flow into an ancient looking bowl that Mrs. Weiss really started to panic. _What kind of crazy people were these? And what were they doing?_ She looked over her shoulder at her husband but he was watching the men. Soon the older one started chanting something that might have been Latin although she couldn’t be sure. What she was fairly sure of at this point was that she wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. Undoubtedly her and her husband were about to be sacrificed to some sort of crazy cannibalistic witchcraft cult, their heads to be made into bowls and their blood used to paint abstract art. 

Meredith’s disturbing line of thought was cut off when she felt the house beginning to shake.  _What the fuck?_ The ground began to shake almost imperceptibly at first but it grew stronger as the chanting continued, growing strong enough to make books fall off of their shelves. Nearly all of the glass in the room broke and cracks began to appear in the ceiling, stretching across the room until it seemed likely to collapse on top of them. _What is going on? This can’t be real, can it?_ Mrs. Weiss thought to herself. She looked at her husband again for reassurance that she was not going crazy and imagining everything. He looked even more terrified than she did, struggling and squirming in his chair. Thankfully it all quieted down before anything more serious happened and an eerie quiet fell across the room. Mrs. Weiss looked over to the men, making a muffled squeak to see if she could draw their attention but they had all but forgotten about Dr. and Mrs. Weiss. Another few seconds passed before the pretty one took a few steps and looked around.

“Um…Hello? Death?” Dean called out to the room.

_Death? Did he just say Death?_

“You’re joking.” An older gentleman had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Meredith gave a shriek of astonishment and wanted nothing more than to get out of that living room but nobody even looked over at her o her husband.  Instead she listened, thinking that she might be able to tell the police whatever they said to help catch these bastards. However, none of what they were talking about made sense. They kept on referring to the new fourth man as Death, which seemed like an odd nickname, and talking about bindings, pickle chips, a wall, and… killing God? Meredith had no idea what that could be code for. The three men seemed terrified of Death but it didn’t stop them from trying to order him around. Mrs. Weiss figured he must be some sort of ninja assassin, which would explain why he seemed to turn up out of nowhere and why the others were trying to convince him to kill this “God” character.  _It must be a crazy nickname for some drug lord._

In yet another twist in what Meredith was now suspecting to be the weirdest dream she had ever had, yet another man appeared. _Is this guy a ninja too?_ This man wore a long beige trench coat and seemed to have some sort of rash on his neck and hand. She couldn’t get a good look at his face. Judging by how angry he seemed to be at the other men he must have been the one they were trying to get the ninja assassin to kill. Death confirmed her suspicions by calling the newcomer God, although they also seemed to be referring to him as Cas.

_I really have to stop taking those sleeping pills._

The conversation shifted and now it was mostly jus Death and “God” talking about some sort of monsters they were calling leviathans. Meredith really couldn’t follow anything that they were saying but it didn’t stop her from trying. If this was real then she was going to give the police every bit of information she could.

“Just kill him now!” the pretty one interrupted Death and “God’s” conversation. Cas turned towards Dean with a surprised and hurt look and Meredith got her first glance of his face. He might have been just as pretty as the other man if wasn’t for the same sort of hideous rash she had seen on his neck and hands that covered most of his face. Perhaps she had been reading too many romance novels but she would have sworn there some sort of history between Dean and Cas judging by the heavy silent looks they gave each other.

“All right. Fine.” Death raised his hand.

_Are they going to murder each other in my living room!?_

Cas snapped his fingers and that must have been some sort of signal because Death stopped and lowered his hand, thanking Cas.

“I had a tingle I’d be reaping someone very, very soon,” Death announced to nobody in particular. He turned and looked A Mrs. Weiss and her husband. “Don’t worry, not you,” he told them as he grabbed the fast food bag that had been put out earlier.

When Meredith looked back to the others Cas had disappeared just suddenly as he had appeared.

“Well, he was in a hurry,” Death commented as he munched on a pickle chips. He finished the entire bag and the drink in an awkward silence, punctuated only by a shuffling of feet while the two younger men exchanged glances that seemed to be encouraging the other to speak first.  Eventually Dean managed to build up the courage and cleared his throat.

“Uh-“

“Shut up, Dean.” Dean nodded and followed Death’s order as he spoke to them about more things Meredith didn’t understand, souls and the end of the world. The group continued to speak in their code until the conversation ended with Death walking away after making an appointment for 3:59am Sunday morning.  It seemed like a weird time to Meredith but then again who knew what kind of drugs these people were on.

When only the first three men remained they spent a moment in silence looking at each other before wordlessly collecting all they had brought with them.  They picked up their bags and Dean approached Mr. and Mrs. Weiss with a knife in his hand. _This is it.  I’m going to die._ Meredith struggled for all she was worth until Dean managed to grab her hands and cut the zip tie that bound them.  She lunged for him and the weapon but he was out of reach and out the door almost instantly.

Mrs. Weiss spent a moment just sitting their trying to regain hr composure before noticing her husband’s muffled shouting.  She undid the remainder of her restraints and her husbands methodically, her mind stunned that she was even alive right now.

As soon as her husband was free he did something she didn’t expect, he kissed her passionately.  It reminded her of when they met in college before either of them were rich or attended charity balls or had any idea which fork to use in a formal restaurant.

“Meredith, are you okay?” Harold asked worriedly.

“I’m fine.  What about you?”

“Better than fine.”  He kissed her again, this time tackling her onto the floor.

“Harold! The glass!”

“The bedroom then?”

“We need to call the police.”

“And tell them what?  They’d throw us in a loony bin if we told them the truth.”

“B-but we need to do something.  We can’t just let them get away with that.”

“We’ll hire more security and I’ll call somebody to clean the place up tomorrow.  But first I need to apologize.”

“For letting an unarmed man beat you while you had a gun pointed at him?”

“No.  Well, maybe that too.  You were right.” Dr. Weiss held his wife’s face in his hands and looked her dead in the eye. “I thought they were going to kill us, I really did.  All I could think about was you.  I love you.  I love you far more than any of this stuff. It’ll be gone in the morning if you want.  I’ve been a terrible husband and you have every right to want a divorce but I’m begging you, please _please_ give me another chance.”

Meredith couldn’t help but recall something she had read in a magazine once, that couples who shared intense life threatening experiences were often as close, if not closer, than couples who had been together for decades.  Her husband seemed sincere, but she wondered if it would last.  Still, sometimes risks had to be taken.  Mrs. Weiss stood up and guided her husband away from the carnage of their living room and into _their_ bedroom.


End file.
